Life in the Aernas
by DualBringer981
Summary: 2 boy accidentally teleport into the Grand Chase World, they must learn how to survive. Will they able to survive..?
1. Chapter 1

**Dual: Hi everyone, sorry to not update for around… 2 Years, BTW I'm going to tell you that I'm going to rewrite most of my story except Below of Frozen Flower include most of my OC. So I'm sorry to tell you this and I hope everyone can guide me to be better author.**

**My twin: You will never be better than you now, Wahahahaha..!**

**Dual: *Sweat drop***

**My Twin: What..? I though most of the authors are evil to their OC, so I'm going to be evil to you..!**

**Dual: Whatever, here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase and most of the OC are from real world and I have got their permission to use them (Which now is TFL), and if there are anyone who have the same name, it just coincident**

_This is other personality or other person inside of someone else_

**Chapter 1**

My name is Areas, I live in a country, I like to study about swordsmanship and I do practice them using imaginary sword and a book which titled "How to use sword", but I still use my martial art such as taekwondo and else. I'm in 2nd senior high school which study culture science. I have a friend which study in different school and study in nature science, his name is Bale, he is pretty crazy but he can be kind and thoughtful which is rare. I'm going to tell you about me and all of my friends' adventure.

Today, I'm going to meet my friend, Bale. He said he will come at 11 o'clock but it's already 11:30. I wonder if he had broken his promise until I notice a familiar boy who wear orange shirt, with blue jeans and bring a backpack in his shoulder, walk into me.

"Hi Bale..! It's been awhile..!" He smile and we clasp our hands.

"Yup Areas, I'm sorry to be late…" I smile and shook my head.

"That's alright Bale, but most important is that you still hold your promise, it just water in the bridge..!" He seems to be relief and we walk together.

"So how's your school..?" I ask to him.

"Well it's not bad, since you left the school, there are no bullies, and even he already stops to bully me" I sigh of relief because he used to be bullied since he was elementary. We talk very many things until suddenly, both of us appear in a forest which feel like we teleport to here.

"Where are we..?" Bale asks and looks around curiously.

"Bale, stay here, I'm going inside…" He seems want to protest but I'm ignore him and go inside. In inside, I saw a sword stuck at a stone but it didn't looks like an Excalibur but something force me to that sword and make me pull that sword which frees it. I look at the sword which have some unknown runes in the sword and have light blue color in it. Then, I hear a noise in a bush nearby. I readied my stance with my sword and my fist ready. Then, a liquid like creature poop out and stare at me. I feel bored because both of us stare at each other for 3 minutes so; I slash it with my sword downward and kill it. After I kill it, mobs of monster surround me and I hear a scream from Bale's position. I hurried slash and hack while run to Bale's position. When I back to where Bale suppose to be, I saw a living, huge tree in front of me and Bale ready his weapon which is a tennis racket and he seems to be tired.

"Bale..!" I jump to the treant and slash it but it got me and struck my chest hard. I cough with blood and Bale screams my name. Suddenly, I feel my rage appear and I stand up easily like it's nothing, then I mumbling something which I'm do know what I am mumbling about.

"_Thou who seek the death shall find me_..!" My sword suddenly change into dark red and a skull mark appear in its hilt. I also feel I can't control my body but me still able to see what's going on. I suddenly notice a black red wave appear from my body to everywhere and I notice the treant weaken and my body healed from its own. My body dash in inhuman speed and stab treant's chest which force the treant to crash to a tree and that tree collapse in it and deal extra damage. My body didn't stop until there, my body chanted some kind a spell but I don't know what it chanted.

"_**Death Void**__…_" My body dash again and slash treant multiple times, then 10 spears appear surround the treant and are pointed at it, then I tried to force my control to save that poor treant but failed. Those spears stab the treant's body and an ethereal skull devour it and kill it. After that, my sword turns back into its light blue and I fall unconscious.

At unknown place.

A figure sit in a throne, bored until suddenly, something surprise it and seems amused. "What is this dark energy, this energy feels so great." Suddenly, that figure stand up and call her 'servant' "Elena..!" Another female figure appears right before her bow. "What is it Lady Kaze'aze..?"

"I need you to investigate strong dark energy which suddenly appears in Bermesian."

"As you wish Lady Kaze'aze…" That figure disappears and Kaze'aze sits back at her throne.

**Dual: That's end it, I'm sorry if it's too short and some grammar mistake.**

**Areas: It's alright, as long you know what the plot of the story is now.**

**Dual: Thanks, by the way, please R&R.**

**Note:**

**Death Void, 3****rd**** bar Dark Areas skill, Slash multiple times then summon 10 spears which will stab his target and summon an ethereal skull which will devour Areas' target.**

**His secret about his hidden side will be reveal in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dual: Hello everyone..! Welcome back to this story again..! ^^**

**Adeas: A boring story…**

**Dual: *Huddle in the corner***

**Adeas: Come on, just go to the story already..!**

**Dual: *Huddle in the corner***

**Adeas: Dual doesn't own Grand Chase, some of the OC is based on real person and he already has the permission to use them… now time to go to the story..!**

_This is other personality or other soul speaks in the original body_

'This is thought or thinking'

"This is normal speaking

**Sub Chapter 1: Awaken**

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a bed room which had a bed which I was sleeping in, a chair which was beside me, a door and my sword in the chair.

'Where am I..?' I try to wake up but it's very painful for me to wake up so, I endure the pain and force myself to wake up. I took my sword and then, walk to the door and open it. I look at outside to see that I was in some kind of castle or mansion. I walk through the corridor and I heard a voice come from downstairs which right in front of me. I look at downstairs to see Bale was sitting at a couch with a sad face. I walk through the downstairs slowly and walk into him. Then, I touch his shoulder which surprises him.

"Adeas, how can it be..?" I confused at what he said and why he look so surprise, so I asked him.

"What do you mean..?" He broke into cry then hugs me very tight until I felt painful but I manage to endure it.

"I'm sorry; I can't help you at all… I'm so useless…" I smile at his compliment and rub his head.

"It's alright; at least you're safe…" He calmed down and rubs his tear with his… gauntlet..?

"Hey Bale, where did you get that armor..?" he laugh because I just realize it and explains to me.

"Actually, I get this when you were fainted, a knight come to us and said to protect us but that treant suddenly stand up and it's evolve into something different, it have black color body instead of wood brown. That knight seems guard both of us but that treant overpower him and kill him. Then, I hear a voice to take that knight's equipment so I did it and notice his weapon was a halberd, I ran at that treant while dodge its attack and slash its chest with that halberd axe. After I slash it, that treant suddenly back to its normal color and explode." I observe his gauntlet to see that it was not a normal gauntlet because that gauntlet had many runes in it.

"I see… BTW where are we..?"

"We are in Serdin; we were rescued by the Grand Chase…" I then shocked that we were appeared at the Grand Chase world…

"Wait, it can't be…" I still can't believe it but if what he said is true then, that explain how I seem familiar with that treant, but who is that knight, if they able to feel the dark energy that my body show, there suppose to be more than one except…

"Say, was that knight say something before he died..?" Bale think for a while and seems he remember something.

"Well, before I take his weapon, he said to me that he apologizes to fail to protect me and he wants me to take his equipment so he can protect me forever."

"Was he your guardian angel..?" Bale laugh at my statement and say "I doubt it; if he was then he will protect me since many years ago…" I agree and suddenly, I heard an armored footstep and 3 other foot step come from the upstairs. I look at upstairs to see a woman wear red clad armor and 3 girls in her back.

"I see you have awaken, please follow me right now…" My instinct says that she going to lead me to the Serdin queen. So, I and Bale decided to follow her.

'Wow, my first time to meet the real first Grand Chase member… Lire, Arme and Elesis' I though while follow her into the throne room

**Dual: That's the end for this sub chapter, and again I'm sorry to give very short story. *Huddle in the corner***

**Adeas: *Sigh* whatever, please R&R.**

**Note:**

**If anyone though I follow Elesis weapon, the truth is halberd have an axe in the shaft but spear only have pointy edge. So, halberd attack's slashes and swing mostly but spear stab the target. (Just in case if someone misunderstands or don't know what halberd is because I bet not everyone can understand the different.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dual: Hello again everyone..!**

**Adeas: No need for introduction anymore, just start..!**

**Dual: Urggh… Alright then, here goes.**

**Chapter 2: An attack and raining girl..?**

I was escorted with Bale into the Serdin castle throne room by Knight Master and the first member of Grand Chase. I look around to saw that castle was very huge. Without I realize it, I already in front of the throne room and I saw 2 knights guard that room. Those knights open the door and show me the throne room which was beautiful and a queen sit in the throne. I and Bale walk to the queen and sit in one leg.

"Please rise up…" Both of us stand up as she ordered us.

"Are you two the one who create that dark energy earlier..?" We both of look each other and shook our head as a response.

"Then why both of you come into the Trial Forest..?"

"We didn't came in purpose, we was teleported by someone into there…" I answered. Lire and Arme look with each other and Elesis came and protest. "They are lying..!I believe both of them are Kaze'aze spy..! The proof is the dark energy suddenly appears in the trial forest and only both of them in there..!" I notice some of her point was true but there is some weak point so I rebut her argument by saying to her "… I think what Elesis say can be true… but if we are Kaze'aze spy, we will try to resist and fought you guys back at that time…" Arme and Lire seems to be believe what I said but Elesis still didn't believe it and counter it by saying "But how that explain the dark energy which suddenly appear in the Trial forest..?"

"What makes you think that every dark energy user is evil..? There are some proofs that tell not all dark energy user is evil but it's certain to the user not the element… for example: Aerknard Sieghart was a legendary gladiator who use rage mode which have dark element, he didn't destroying Serdin right..? Instead he protects Serdin and if you say every dark energy users is evil then he will not protect but destroying Serdin and Serdin suppose to be gone already…" Elesis want to rebut it but Knight Master stops her and said "He got the point already… there is no use to deny it…" Elesis nodded and stand back, then the queen spoken

"I see that you're wise, please tell me your name…" I face at her and sit in one leg.

"My name is Adeas and this is my friend, Bale." I say as polite as I can because I face with a queen.

"I see then, since I see that you are pretty wise and seems both of you can fight, do you want to join Grand Chase..?" We look at each other and I saw that Bale's eye show the answer…

"Yes, it is my honor to join the Grand Chase…" She nodded and said to both of us "But, before you join the Grand Chase, you must be tested… the Knight Master will tell you the test…" We nodded and suddenly, a knight burst out from the door panicked.

"Your majesty…" I look at that knight to saw he seemed to be attacked by something.

"Calm down… Tell me what is it that makes you need to be quickly…" That knight nodded and explains to the queen "Many monsters are attacking Outer Wall of Serdin… we need reinforcement as soon as possible..!" The queen seems to be shocked and considering the situation.

"Alright then, I shall send the Grand Chase, Knight and these two recruits there, and both of you, consider this as your test to join the Grand Chase so do your best…" Both of us nodded and walked out of the throne room. When we preparing for the upcoming battle, we saw those Grand Chaser and I saw Elesis seems hate me and walk ignoring both of us.

"I'm sorry, Elesis can be hard headed sometimes but in inside, she still trusts you that you're not Kaze'aze spy so don't take it to your heart." Both of us notice that the one who said it is Lire, blonde-haired Elf.

"It's alright Lire, we already know about it…" I said which made Lire's eyes widen.

"H…how did you know my name..?" Both of us notice it and Bale face palmed because I was making that mistake.

"Umm… let just say that we already know about 3 of you…" Arme which behind Lire narrow her eyes and ask both of us… "How did you know 3 of us..? We not yet introduce ourselves but you already know 3 of us… Say, your clothes don't seem like ours so where are you guys come from..?" We thinking for our excuse but ended gave up because Arme has the point, so we told her "Well… didn't we say before that we were teleported to Trial Forest..? We actually come from another world and 3 of you… I mean we know about the entire Grand Chase member because there is a media which know all about anything called Google and that thing have information about all of you…" Arme and Lire seems doesn't believed us so I explain further "The proof is our clothes are different so do you think our kind of clothes can be somewhere around here..?" Finally they believed us and I sigh in relieve.

"But that doesn't mean that we can trust you yet so we will keep an eye on you…" Both of us nodded and they left us to preparing for upcoming battle.

(Outer Wall of Serdin) (Bale POV)

When we arrive at Outer wall of Serdin, we saw that situation was very grim and many knight's corpses lying everywhere. We saw around 35 orcs, 75 goblins, and 1 orc which seem to be their leader still attacking the wall.

"Everyone charge..!" Everyone scream their battle cry and charged to the mob. I rust to 3 goblin and slash 3 of them with 1 slash of my halberd. Then I saw Adeas kicked a goblin which made that goblin crash to nearby goblins like a bowling pin. I look at the Grand Chase who seems able to take care themselves. I spin my body while extend my halberd in 360 degree which slashes 5 goblins directly. Then, I encounter 3 orcs which looks like very strong. 2 orcs rust to me and swing their club but I ducked and slash their legs which immobile them and block other orc club swing but that orc is very strong so I crash into a wall. I look at that orc who slowly walk to me. I close my eyes to lessen the pain which that orc may cause but I didn't felt anything so I open my eyes to se Adeas unsheathe his sword and stab that orc head.

"Bale..! Don't close your eyes even when you're pinch…" I nodded and stand up. I never notice that Adeas had changed since the last I meet. Then, I saw that Grand Chaser fighting against the Orc leader. I saw some familiar skill such as **mega slash**, **big shot, and stone curse**. I want to try if I can use a skill or not… so I rust to an orc and I can felt sudden rust of power in me.

"**Wind Strike..!**" I swing my halberd in 180 degree which followed up by ethereal winds which deal multiple slashes instead 1 slash. Then, I saw another orc behind me which readied to strike me. Then, I hear someone scream from behind of orc.

"**Flaming Talon Strike..!**" I saw a glimpse of a flaming sword which slash the orc and incarnate it in fire. I look that the one who do it was Adeas with his sword consume in flame. We both nodded at each other and rush to Grand Chase to help them but when we sighted them, all the monster retreat and we saw that orc died. Suddenly, we heard 2 girly scream from above of us. We look above us but something crash at us and we got trapped because of it. We looked at what crashes both of us and saw 2 girls unconscious in top of us.

"Hey, is it raining girl today..?" I asked which caused Adeas punch me and said "Of course not, you pervert!"

**Bale: *Dreaming about raining girl***

**Adeas: *Ready to mince Bale***

**Bale: *Look at Adeas and run away***

**Adeas: *Chase after him***

**Dual: R&R please… -_-"**

**Note**

**1 Wind Strike, Bale basic 1****st**** bar skill, Slash enemy which follow up with ethereal wind which deal multiple hits instead 1 hit.**

**2 Flaming Talon Strike, Adeas basic 1****st**** bar skill, Dash and slash enemy across him with flaming sword.**


End file.
